


Cosas rotas que no pueden ser reparadas

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: A lo largo de su vida, no hubo respuesta a las palabras que Steve escribe en su brazo, no hay respuesta del lazo del alma que permite comunicarse a las almas gemelas. Es en una época diferente que alguien finalmente responde.En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta por las etiquetas: HAY SPOILERS DE INFINITY WAR.[ TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA ]





	1. Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken Things That Can't Be Fixed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483820) by [DoctorMerlinReid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMerlinReid/pseuds/DoctorMerlinReid). 



> *[Historia original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483820) publicada por [DoctorMerlinReid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMerlinReid/pseuds/DoctorMerlinReid) (por si no quedó claro).  
> * **TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA**.  
> *Al comienzo y final de cada capítulo se les recordará que vayan a darle kudos, comentarios y todo su amorsh a la autora original :) y también sus ideas, ¿por qué no? y terminar con un episodio bosquejado por ustedes :3
> 
> *Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Stan Lee y Steve Ditko. Sin embargo como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel la autora se basa en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Chris Evans y Tom Holland.
> 
> *Aunque no soy la autora de la historia original, creo que estaría de acuerdo en que se prohíbe todo tipo de adaptación, plagio o adaptaplagio.  
>  **[ ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS ]**  
>  *Que tengan una feliz lectura :)

Steve siempre había tenido la impresión de que su vida estaba bastante bien. No era la vida más fácil –era realmente pobre, estaba constantemente enfermo y no tenía muchos amigos-, pero seguía sindo una buena vida. Él tenía a su maravillosa y hermosa madre y a su mejor amigo, Bucky. Atravesaron juntos por todo y nada parecía tan difícil con ellos peléandola, siempre en su esquina.

 

Pero había una simple plaga en su vida, una sola cosa que hacía la vida un poco menos brillante de lo que podría ser. Su alma gemela.

 

El proceso del alma gemela era bastante complicado, pero lo suficientemente sencillo cuando creces con la idea. Estás conectado a otra persona por la voluntad de Dios. A través de Su voluntad, eres capaz de comunicarte con tu alma gemela a través de su piel. Las palabras que le escribas al otro podrían quedar impresas en tu piel hasta el día que mueras. Así que, por ejemplo, si Steve escribió: “el cielo está hermoso el día de hoy” en su brazo, aparecería en el mismo lugar en el brazo de su alma gemela. Habían unas pocas excepciones, por supuesto. Las palabras no se transferirían si la otra persona estuviera muerta, lo cual tiene sentido. También, (esta era la parte más complicada) no puedes escribir nada sobre ti o sobre tu ubicación. Steve nunca podría ser capaz d escribir Steve Rogers o Brooklyn o el mejor amigo de Bucky Barnes o super delgado y enfermo de cabello rubio. No se transferiría y sólo desaparecería de su propia piel al cabo de unos momentos.

 

Aún así, había una forma sencilla para identificar a un alma gemela. Entonces, había un símblo único en cada persona. Cuando una persona nace, el contorno del símbolo o dibujo o lo que sea en el mismo lugar en su piel. Cuando su alma gemela tocá ese lugar específico de su piel, la marca se completaría y el alma gemela sería identificada. Aunque el alma gemela tendría que tocar ese punto _específico_. Steve había oído historias de personas que habían sido mejor amigos por años consu alma gemela sin saber que estaban conectados de esa manera hasta que se tocaron en cierto lugar. Por suerte el roce puede transferirse a través de la ropa. Si no, Steve tendría un problema.  La suya estaba a un costado de su pecho, parcialmente bajo su brazo y parcialmente a lo largo de la parte inferior de sus costillas.

 

Aunque en realidad tampoco importaría. Esto hace que volvamos a Steve y su problema. Su alma gemela parecía no responderle. No importaba lo que Steve escribiera o dibujara en su piel, nunca había una respuesta. El sabía que su alma gemela seguía viva porque la marca del alma se volvería completamente negra cuando su alma gemela muriera. Eso todavía no había sucedido.

 

Al comienzo, Steve pensó que su alma gemela no había nacido todavía. Entonces cumplió diez y empezó a preguntarse por la diferencia de edad. Luego, los veinte. Luego, los veinticinco.

 

Y él fue como que… se rindió no es la frase correcta. Él nunca se rendiría respecto a su alma gemela, pero dejó de intentarlo. Dejó de escribirle o dibujarle a su alma gemela. Su el alma gemela no iba a responderle, entonces él no iba a molestarse. Hasta que su alma gemela decidiera responderle finalmente, entonces esa persona iba a tener el mismo trato silencioso que Steve había estado recibiendo por casi dos décadas.

 

No había forma que su alma gemela no hubiera nacido hasta ese momento. Nunca hubo registro de que la diferencia de edad entre las almas gemelas fuera así de grande. _Nunca_. Steve había dudadp de que el pequeño e inútil que él era sería el primero en romper ese patrón. Él sólo no era bueno como para que su alma gemela le respondiera. Eso estaba bien. Podría lidiar con eso.  Tenía a Bucky, tenía la guerra y tenía un país por el que luchar. Eso era suficiente.

 

Terminó en el ejército, se encontró y se enamoró instantáneamente con la agente Peggy Carter. Sobrevivió al suero del súper soldado y sobrevivió al ser un actor que levantara la moral. Sobrevivió haber entrado en territorio enemigo solo y rescatar a todas esas personas. Sobrevivió a la guerra y peleó y amó, y, por unos instantes, todo estaba bien.

 

Los pensamientos sobre su alma gemela desaparecieron hasta que, honestamente, no estuvo seguro si le importaría si decidieran responderle o no. Era obvio que Peggy no era su alma gemela (las palabras que él le había escrito no aparecieron en ninguna parte de su piel y los roces entre las marcas del alma del otro no dieron resultado), pero no les importó. Ellos continuaron su casto romance que era puesto en pausa constantemente para que ellos pelearan la guerra que termine todas las guerras, la guerra que determinaría el destino de todo el mundo. En ese momento, no escribió una sola palabra en su piel.

 

Entonces, Bucky murió.

 

Steve trató de beber hasta el olvido, dejar que el dolor y la ira se remojaran en el líquido ambarino que todos los demás parecían disfrutar tanto. No funcionaba con él. El alcohol era metabolizado tan rápido que él sólo podía sentir un ligero zumbido. No había manera de calmar el dolor, no había manera de adormecer sus sentimientos en algo manejable.

 

Así que volvió a hacer lo único que se había dicho a sí mismo que no haría de nuevo. Con cuidado, dudando, Steve agarró un marcador que él siempre tenía en su bolsillo trasero y escribió cuidadosamente sobre su palma (en algún lugar donde su alma gemela pudiera verlo, algún lugar donde esa persona definitivamente leyera sus palabras), “ _Sé que realmente no hemos estados en los mejores términos a lo largo de nuestras vidas, pero realmente necesito de mi alma gemela el día de hoy. Mi mejor amigo acaba de morir. Él sólo… este lazo no me permite escribir cómo sucedió, pero fue horrible. Tuve que verlo irse. Si pudieras responder, por favor, sería de muchísima ayuda. Sólo necesito una palabra, una línea, algo. Por favor._ ”

 

Pasaron largas horas. Peggy lo encontró. Se pasó la noche en un bar destruido oliendo a alcohol y depresión. La mañana se alzó sobre el cuelo como una burla al dolor de Steve. No hubo palabras de respuesta.

 

Al final, Steve pensó que probablemente sería lo mejor si su alma gemela nunca respondiera. Si su alma gemela hubiera respondido, Peggy no hubiera sido la única llorando mientras él se lanzaba en el océano congelado. Sin su alma gemela sabiendo sobre él y la conexión que tenía con él, no había manera de que el alma gemela sintiera tanto dolor ahora que él había desaparecido. Y aún así, egoístamente, Stev deseaba que hubiera al menos una palabra para recordar una simple comunicación con la persona a la que él estaba destinado a amar.

 

Así que, con el corazón doliéndole por la pena que podría causarle a su alma gemela, Steve mantuvo una mao sobre el volante de la nave, la otra tratando de agarrar un bolígrafo de su bolsillo trasero. Aseguró su mano contra el volante y escribió a lo largo del costado de su dedo índice: “ _Siento que nunca hayamos hablado realmente. Estoy por morir ahora, y sólo quería decirte eso. Lo siento._ ”

 

Y luego, se sumergió en las profundidades heladas del océano.

 

 

**SSSSSS**

 

 

Steve no había esperado despertar. No había estado especialmente preparado para el período de tiempo en el que despertaría, la inmensa cantidad de luces brillantes y destellantes, y la nueva tecnología y las distintas formas de comportamiento. Hubiera estado menos aturdido si hubiera despertado en un planeta diferente.

 

Por un momento, se ahogó. Se encontró a sí mismo encerrado en una pelea sin final con una tristeza mutilada. Todo lo que conocía había desaparecido. La mayoría de las personas con las que había peleado, llorado, luchado, estaba muerta. Habían muerto por la edad, diferentes batallas y enfermedades, y él no había estado para ninguno de ellos. La única que quedaba por encontrar era Peggy. Él se sentó a su lado y habló con ella y le sonrió cuando ella le contó sobresu esposo y el resto de su familia. Él volvía a presentarse pacientemente cada vez que ella se olvidaba quién era. Era doloroso, pero era todo lo que tenía.

 

A excepción, claro, de su alma gemela. La marca del alma de Steve seguí siendo sólo un contorno sobre su pecho, lo cual normalmente significaba que su alma gemela seguía con vida. Los científicos en S.H.I.E.L.D. eran escépticos al respecto. Ellos creían que algo en el suero y la criogenización improvisada no habían dejado que su marca se volviera negra con la muerte de su alma gemela.

 

Aún así, Steve se rehusó a perder la fe respecto a su alma gemela. Aunque sabía que, lógicamente, su alma gemela sería increíblemente vieja y se encontraría cercana a la muerte, sin importar qué, no le molestaba. La idea de seguir teniendo un alma gemela, la parte más importante de su pasado, era lo que lo acompañaba en días en que no estaba seguro si seguir viviendo en este mundo donde todo era tan familiar y, aún así, tan diferente.

 

A pesar de eso, Steve nunca le había escrito realmente alguna palabra a su alma gemela. El alma gemela nunca le había respondido, ni siquiera después de las últimas palabras de Steve. Steve no estaba seguro siquiera de qué decirle, qué _podría_ decirle para explicar lo que había sucedido, lo que estaba sucediendo.

 

Eventualmente, hubo nuevas distracciones. Se formaron los Avengers y lucharon y ganaron juntos. Había una ciudad que proteger y un hogar que encontrar. Los Avengers vivieron juntos por un breve período. Tenían fiestas, se protegían y se divertían. Ellos eran el equipo que Steve había dejado cuando colisionó contra el océano. Los pensamientos acerca de su alma gemela volaban con cada lazo que formaba con cada nuevo integrante del equipo.

 

Aguantaron contra los Chitauri, todos los problemas de Tony, el regreso del Winter Soldier (que, en realidad, era Bucky, lo cual destrozó el corazón de Steve y lo volvió a unir todo de una vez) y Ultron. Y entonces, el equipo se separó.

 

La Civil War de los Avengers fue una de las singularidades más dolorosas que Steve había experimentado. Él realmente había pensado que ese grupo tenía algo especial, algo que era inquebrantanble. Nunca había creído que algo como los Acuerdos de Sokovia podría destrozarlo tan fácilmente.

 

Así que, cuando los dos lados de la guerra estaban listos a cada lado en ese aeropuerto de Alemania, su alma gemela era la cosa más lejana en la mente de Steve.

 

La batalla tenía ira intensa y pasión y tantan otras emociones rampantes como para no expresarlas de una forma saludable. Los equipos pelearon entre ellos con todo lo que tenían, y Steve se encontró ultra enfocado en la tarea. Necesitaba asegurarse de que hubiera al menos algún otro de los Winter Soldiers más ahí afuera y detenerlos. Tony no le creería cuando tratara de explicarle la situación, así que estaba solo en Steve arreglar esto.

 

Peleó, pateó, golpeó y podría haber lanzado un caminón sobre alguien. Eventualmente, Steve y Bucky escaparon, peleando contra las personas que Steve había llamado amigos alguna vez.

 

Ellos ganaron, de alguna manera. No había más súper soldados sueltos por el mundo. Pero había perdido muchísimo más. Tony se enteró que Bucky había asesinado a sus padres. El contraataque fue espectacular, no es que Steve esperara menos que eso viniendo de Tony. La pelea dejó al mejor amigo de Steve sin un brazo y a uno de sus otros mejores amigos (al menos, eso habaía sido Tony, en algún momento) herido y solo.

 

No fue hasta que Bucky estuvo a salvo lejos en Wakanda, encerrado en una criogenización helada que sintió que estaba listo, que Steve realmente fue capaz de relajarse. Fue cuando se estaba aseando, deshaciéndose de toda la sangre, polvo y suciedad de su piel. Fue ahí que lo vio. Su marca estaba completa. Para irritarlo todavía más, el símbolo estaba pintado en rojo, blanco y azul. Aunque la gente pareciera pensar lo contrario, él no era realmente la personificación de la bandera americana y no tdo en su vida eran esos colores. Pero, por supuesto, su marca del alma lo sería.

 

Era una prueba de lo cansado que estaba que le llevó otro momento o más procesar realmente lo que significaba eso. Su marca del alma estaba completa.

 

Su _marca del alma estaba completa_.

 

De repente lo golpeó el hecho de que seguía sin saber quién era su alma gemela.

 

Steve debió haberlo tocado durante la pelea, alguien a quién golpeó o pateó o algo. Debió haber estado tan concentrado en la pelea, con tanta adrenalina que no se había percatado de la explosión de emociones que llega al vincularse por primera vez con un alma gemela.

 

¡No, no, _no_! No era _justo_. Steve había esperado por _décadas_ encontrar su alma gemela, tener algún tipo de contacto con esa persona. Y ahora que finalmente la tuvo, ¡ni siquiera se había dado cuenta! No era _justo_. Steve golpeó una pared, sintiendo un poco de satisfacció ante el bollo que había hecho en la pared (satisfacción que inmediatamente fue reemplazada por la culpa de haber golpeado la pared de T’Challa).

 

Steve sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, centrándose. Estaba bien. Había confirmado dos cosas. La primera, su alma gemela definitivamente estaba viva. Steve hasta redujo quién podría ser. Era una de las personas en el lado opuesto de la pelea que pudo haberlo tocado. No había mucha gente que lo hubiera tocado en ese lugar. Podía empezar a trabajar con eso.

 

También había confirmado por qué su alma gemela nunca le había respondido. De alguna forma, el universo sabía que era de esta forma que le suceder a Steve Rogers. De la forma en que trabajaran los lazos entre almas sabían que iba a volar hacia el océano y terminaría congelado por varias décadas. Sabía que no despertaría hasta ese momento en el que viviría (con suerte) por el resto de su vida. Así que, su alma gemela estaba en esta época. La persona no había nacido todavía cuando Steve estaba vivo.

 

Lo que seguía sin responderse por completo era por qué la persona no le había escrito, pero Steve podría llegar a entenderlo. Cuando hay una diferencia de edad entre dos personas con un lazo de alma, el más joven nacería con todas las palabras en su piel que la otra parte vinculada hubiera escrito a lo largo de su vida. Sea quien fuere el alma gemela de Steve había nacido con cerca de veinticinco años de palabras escritas sobre su piel. Tenía justo a lo largo de su dedo índice una promesa de muerte.

 

Teoricamente, el alma gemela de Steve debería haber sido capaz de ver que su marca del alma no era negra, pero eso no era necesariamente una garantía. A veces, las marcas del alma eran extrañas. Todo lo que esa persona sabría es que había una promesa de una cierta muerte escrita a lo largo de su dedo y no hubo más palabras escritas luego de eso. No más contacto, no otras formas de demostrarle que estaba realmente vivo. La persona debió haberle asustado que Steve no respondiera, que él estuviera realmente muerto.

 

Determinado a rectificar lo que era, probablemente, uno de sus líos más grandes en su vida, Steve agarró un marcador de la habitación enlaque estaba y lo apoyó sobre el dorso de su mano. Sólo lo mantuvo ahí por un momento, estabilizándolo y listo para expresar todo lo que había estado guardando por mucho, _mucho_ tiempo.

 

Pero, no pudo hacerlo. ¿Y si se emocionaba demasiado y la persona seguía sin responderle? Rompería su corazón. Con Bucky en una cámara de criogenización y el resto de sus amigos en prisión (T’Challa tenía la información y recursos para liberarlos; todo lo que Steve tenía que hacer era esperar a que T’Challa le diera la orden) u odiándolo, no había nadie que tratara de animarlo si su alma gemela no respondía.

 

Steve sacudió su cabeza confiado. No podía hacerse eso a él mismo, a su alma gemela. Todo lo que sabía era que su alma gemela estaba teniendo los mismos problemas que él, luchando con la idea de los riesgos y las recompensas, pesando a cada una y tratando de dar con la mejor opción.

 

Steve podría ayudar a que ambos dieran con esa opción. Él hizo el primer contacto. Respiró profundamente una vez más y Steve escribió con cuidado, “ _Hola, nos vinculamos no hace mucho. Creo que fue en esa pelea en el aeropuerto. Es bueno finalmente conocerte, aunque no estoy del todo seguro de cuál de esas personas con las que peleé seas tú._ ”

 

Por un segundo, Steve miró fijamente su mano, esperando que la caligrafía de alguien más grabara su piel. Eventualmente, cerró los ojos y se tocó la nariz. Estaba siendo ridículo. Ni siquiera sabía en qué zona horaria estaba esta persona. Podría estar en un sueño profundo. Podrían pasar horas hasta que la persona respondiera. Además, podría sentir la escritura sobre su piel cuando su alma gemela respondiera. Estaba bien. Sólo podría hacer otras cosas mientras esperaba.

 

Por suerte, para la propia salud de Steve, fueron un pocos minutos más tarde que sintió un bolígrafo garabateando el dorso de su mano, justo debajo de sus propias palabras. El sentimiento sorprendió a Steve por un momento, forzándolo a tirar de su remera, boquiabierto, la mano detrás suyo tratando de agarrar un escudo que no estaba ahí.

 

Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo, Steve agarró su mano y la sostuvo frente a su rostro, los ojos abiertos, maravillado mientras echaba un vistazo a la ligeramente inclinada, una caligrafía definitivamente para nada linda que tomaba forma a través del dorso de su mano. Las palabras sonaban emocionadas, “ _¡Sí! ¡Te vi! ¡Eres Captain America! O, uh, Steve Rogers, creo. Um, sí. Tu nombre. Las almas gemelas definitivamente deben llamarse el uno al otro por sus nombres y no por, digamos, sus nombres de súper héroes. Sí. Eso. Um, aún así. ¿El lazo realmente no va a dejarme hacerte saber quién soy? Pero, ¡definitivamente puedo tratar de darte pistas! Creo que tengo una pista que te dará una sospecha de quién soy. Me gustan los arácnidos. Eso, ¿ayuda? Lo siento, tengo una caligrafía malísima y estoy escribiendo por todo el dorso de tu mano donde la gente lo verá todo el tiempo y luce horrible. Y me voy por las ramas, así que es súper largo. Me voy seguido por las ramas. Lo siento. También digo lo siento a menudo. Soy un desastre, en realidad. Pero realmente, nunca antes había hecho esto. ¡Lo siento!_ ”

 

Aún sin la pista sobre los arácnidos, Steve sabía exactamente quién era. Había una sola persona en todo el aeropuerto con ese nivel de emoción infantil y con la naturaleza de irse por las ramas. Spider-Man. Steve estaba vinculado a Spider-Man. Lo que apestaba era que no había forma de saber el nombre real del chico, pero estaba bien. Eventualmente se encontrarían. Una vez que Steve ya no fuera un criminal de guerra y no estuviera siendo perseguido. Se encontraróan y tendrían una cena agradable y Steve finalmente tenía al alma gemela que había esperado la vida entera.

 

De repente, Steve recordó algo, evitando golpearse a sí mismo en la frente. Frenéticamente, Steve escribió en el ángulo interior de su codo, “ _Honestamente, merezco algo peor que alguien lindo que escribe de manera incontrolable en el dorso de mi mano. ¡Te tiré un camión! ¿Te encuentras bien? Ninguno de nosotros te hirió con gravedad, ¿cierto?_ ”

 

Una respuesta fue formándose casi tan pronto cómo él terminó la suya, “ _¡Estoy bien! En serio, estoy bien. Sano rápido. Es decir, mayormente fue el tipo pequeño que se volvió realmente grande quien me hirió más. No se siente para nada bien ser golpeado por él. El caminón estuvo bien. Lo agarré y todo, así que… Espera. ¿Dijiste que lo que escribí fue lindo? ¿Piensas que lo que escribí fue lindo?_ ”

 

Steve sonrió, teniendo todos esos cálidos y esponjosos sentimientos justo dentro de su pecho que podría definirlos como felices, seguros y maravillosos sentimientos que estaba teniendo en ese momento. Respondió, con cuidado, “ _Definitivamente es lindo. Me gustaría oírte en persona algún día. Realmente estoy apenado por toda esa pelea._ ”

 

Hubo una pausa después de eso y Steve se preguntó si había hecho algo malo. Ahora que pensaba en ello, esta persona había peleado en el lado opuesto a Steve. Spider-Man había estado peleando en el lado contrario a Steve, juntándose con las personas que habían tratado de evitar que Steve salvara al mundo. ¿Spider-Man estaba bien con estar vinculado con alguien que no tuviera sus mismas creencias?

 

Palabras temblorosas garabatearon a través de la tibia de Steve, empezando desde la parte inferior y abriéndose camino hacia Steve, “ _En realidad el señor Stark no me dijo realmente de qué se trataba la pelea. Él dijo que si iba con él, no le diría a mi tía lo que estaba haciendo respecto a toda la pelea contra el crimen y me dijo que me daría un traje  de mucha mejor calidad. Me dijo que tú estabas equivocado, que pensabas que estabas en lo cierto y eso te hacía peligroso. Eso es todo lo que supe de todo el asunto. Pero la ciencia ha probado que normalmente hay una fuerte correlación enre la moral de dos personas que han sido vinculadas desde el alma, lo que probablemente quiera decor que no entendí bien la historia completa. ¿Hay una chance… por favor, podrías decirme qué sucedió realmente?_ ”

 

Increíblemente agradecido hacia esta persona que realmente no conocía a Steve le estuviera dando el beneficio de la duda, Steve sintió emociones atoradas en su garganta mientras escribía una versión abreviada de lo que había sucedido en toda esa situación confusa. Hubo otra pausa larga después de que Steve terminó de escribir, y se dio cuenta que Spider-Man estaba tomándose un momento para bosquejar su respuesta. Finalmente, palabras estaban siendo escritas justo encima de donde las suyas habían terminado, “ _Realmente lamento haber peleado contra ti. No sabía nada de eso. Debí haber sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para no comprender toda la historia. Sólo estaba como maravillado, me sentí amenazado, estaba demasiado emocionado y dejé que mis emociones escaparan. Debería haberlo sabido. La jodí._ ”

 

Aún a través de su escritura, Spider-Man sonaba tan abatido. Era obvio que se estaba culpando al respecto. Steve se apresuró en corregirlo, “ _No fue tu culpa. Tampoco fue de Tony. Fue una mala situación con un montón de mala comunicación y mal entendidos. Todo sucedió tan rápudo para que alguien hablara al respecto. Lamento que Tony te haya hecho eso, sin importar si realmente fue su culpa o no. Pero, por favor, no te disculpes por esto. Deja que cualquier error del pasado quede en el pasado, ¿está bien?_ ”

 

Spider-Man respondió inmediatamente, “ _De acuerdo._ ” Hubo una pausa de un segundo y Spider-Man siguió escribiendo, “ _Oye, eso que escribiste en nuestro dedo índice, ¿fue cuándo te estrellaste en el océano? Oh, espera, lo siento, ¡eso fue insensible!_ ”

 

Steve rio a carcajadas y se sonrió mientras respondía, “ _No fue insensible. Está bien. Puedes preguntar todo lo quieras. Y, sí, fue por eso. Pensé que mi alma gemela era de esa época, no de esta. Nunca pensé que iba a despertar en una época diferente. Quería advertirle a mi alma gemela primero._ ”

 

La conversación se desvió desde ahí, convierténdose en temas más ligeros. Spider-Man nunca trató de obtener información sobre los planes de Steve o sus alrededores y ni siquiera trató de reprender a Steve por algo que el hombre hubiera hecho. Sólo hablaron de nada y todo. Fue lo más feliz que Steve se había sentido desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

 

 

**SSSSSS**

 

 

Steve y su alma gemela habían estado hablando regularmente por casi dos años. Steve había estado rastreando el proceso de Spider-Man como vigilante de Nueva York tanto como podía. Había momentos en que sus misiones no le permitían acceder a la televisión o a medios de noticias, pero cuando estaban en lugares donde había, se tomaba un momento para aprender sobre su héroe de temática arácnida favorito, y podría obsesionarse al respecto.

 

En algún punto, tendría que hablar con el resto del equipo al respecto, confiarles que Spider-Man era su alma gemela y que estarían hablando seguido. Aunque no se hubiera sentido culpable por hablar con un integrante “del enemigo” sin que ellos lo supieran, saltarían al darse cuenta de su obsesión con el nuevo héroe tarde o temprano. El equipo lo tomó bien, lo cual fue un alivio para el que no tenía palabras. Ellos, sin embargo, usaban ese conocimiento para bromear con él cada vez que había oportunidad.

 

La mayor parte del tiempo, Steve y Spider-Man se contactaban con el otro al menos una vez al día. A veces tenían conversaciones cortas que duraban horas, pero había otras en las que sólo había una palabra o una cara sonriente como una forma de reportarse.

 

La primera vez que ese patrón se rompió fue la primera vez que el pequeño teléfono en el bolsillo de Steve sonó. La voz cargada de miedo de Banner lo hizo largarse en una carrera hacia Wanda y encontrarla a Vision y ella justo a tiempo para salvar a ambos. Aunque fue una llamada cercana Vision resultó más herido de lo que debió haber estado.

 

Steve se perdió a sí mismo en la situación, viajando a Wakanda y teniendo a Bucky finalmente dentro del equipo que había reunido a su alrededor cuando seguía perdido en la mentalidad del Winter Soldier.

 

Durante la pelea contra Thanos, hubo algo escrito en un costado, cerrando el símbolo que marcaba al amor de su vida. No tuvo oportunidad de mirar. Bucky estaba muriendo, otras personas estaban muriendo, y todo se desmoronaba hasta convertirse en polvo a su alrededor. Lloró en silencio mientras el mundo alrededor suyo desaparecía.

 

Mientras los sobrevivientes se reunían alrededor de la forma arrodillada de Steve que, llorando en agonía, apretaba a un lado suyo algo que _ardía_ en ese punto exacto.

 

Los demás se sorprendieron, siendo agarrados con la guardia baja por el grito. Steve negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, sabiendo en su corazón qué había sucedido, pero sin querer admitirlo. No ahora. No después de lo que había sucedido. Trató de agarrar de la remera, lanzando y rompiendo de ella. Los demás lo miraron, mitad retrocediendo mitad tratando de ayudarlo.

 

Su pecho le pesaba, los ojos ligeramente nublados de Steve se posaron sobre el símbolo completamente negro que agarraba un costado de su pecho.

 

Se giró hacia ese lado y se arqueó en los arbustos, las personas detrás suyo hacían sonidos compasivos, agregando su propio dolor al suyo. Con cuidado, Steve sostuvo la respiración, leyendo las palabras ahí escritas, temblando, “ _Lo siento. Sé que digo esto un montón, pero realmente lo siento esta vez. Estoy muriendo, Steve. Estoy muriendo, y no quiero. Quiero irme a casa y conocerte realmente esta vez, y me gustaría presentarse con mi ría. Tendríamos esa cena romántica de la que siempre hablabas y tendríamos nuestros besos de buenas noches, serían tan dulces y perfectos y pasaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Lamento que no podamos hacer esto. Lamento estar haciéndote esto a ti. Lo siento tanto, tanto. Te amo._ ”

 

Steve ni siquiera sabía su nombre.


	2. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter nació con su cuerpo escrito a causa de su alma gemela. Pero cierto día descubre unas nuevas palabras que llaman su atención. ¿Acaso su alma gemela murió?  
> El tiempo pasa y no es sino hasta la batalla entre los Avengers en Alemania que empieza a preocuparse nuevamente sobre ese asunto.  
> Su marca del alma está completa.  
> Y no sólo eso... Su alma gemela es el maldito Steve Rogers y le está escribiendo.

Peter siempre había tenido la impresión de que su vida era un tanto mala. No completamente, May era increíble y Ned estaba pegado a él en prácticamente todo, pero aún así era algo mala. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión, dejándolo solo, todo tímido y asustado con May y Ben. Eventualmente ellos le agradaron y dejó de ser escéptico con esas personas  que eran tan maravillosas e increíbles aunque realmente no habían querido niños en primer lugar. Ellos habían hecho un increíble trabajo con él. Y luego vino la araña y el hombre del arma y Ben murió. Sólo estaban May y Peter, y cuando podía hacerse algo de tiempo, Ned.

 

Había una sola cosa brillante en su vida, una sola cosa que hacía su vida un poco más brillante de lo que era. Su alma gemela.

  

El proceso del alma gemela era algo complicado, especialmente para alguien como Peter. Él era una de las personas que son la mitad joven de un lazo de alma con una diferencia de edad. Quien fuera su alma gemela, era mayor que él, lo suficiente como para dejar un montón escrito en su piel para el momento en que Peter nació. Obviamente, no había identificadores, pero Peter sentía que sería capaz de reconocer a su alma gemela si lo conocía. La escritura era tan encantadora, tan perfecta que Peter no podía evitar recorrer las líneas de cada palabra. Él había aprendido a leer esas palabras impresas tan perfectamente sobre su piel, aprendió a amar el arte a partir de los delicados dibujos, casi sin querer y aún así increíbles, boceteados sobre su piel.

 

Pero su situación era un poco más complicada que la de los demás. Cuando era realmente muy pequeño, había leído una nota a lo largo de su pequeño dedo índice. Era una disculpa; parecía realmente triste y de alguna forma, una parte de Peter dolió cuando la leyó. Aunque hubo una parte que él no entendió. Su alma gemela había dicho que iba a morir. ¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Por qué su alma gemela se disculparía por eso?

 

Negando con la cabeza, Peter decidió que la solución más fácil era ir a preguntarle a sus padres. Empezó a pasear por su casa, bajando las escaleras con cuidado y dirigiéndose a la cocina donde estaban sus padres. Su mamá estaba sonriendo, riendo por algo que había dicho el padre de Peter. Su papá dijo algo más, palabras largas que Peter estaba determinado a aprender pronto, alguna vez.

 

Su madre vio primero a Peter, sonriéndole amorosamente y alzándolo para sentarlo en una de las sillas altas. Ella se volvió a beber su té jugando con un lápiz entre sus dedos, “¿Qué sucede, cariño?”

 

“¡Tengo una pregunta!” Anunció Peter, orgulloso. Sus padres amaban cuando él hacía preguntas. Cuando estaban fuera por largos periodos de tiempo, por trabajo, cuando a veces simplemente no podían regresar a tiempo, Peter llegaba con una pregunta para hacerles y ellos sonreían y respondían perfectamente porque ellos eran tan inteligentes.

 

El padre de Peter sonrió y acarició los cabellos de Peter, “Vamos a oírla, entonces.”

  

Peter sacó su dedo y se lo mostró a sus padres, “¿Qué significa ‘morir’ en este contexto?”

  

Las sonrisas rápidamente desaparecieron de los rostros de sus padres. Ellos se miraron entre sí, con un deje de tristeza y lástima en sus expresiones. Lentamente, con las palabras faltándoles por primera vez, los padres de Peter explicaron el concepto de muerte. El concepto por sí solo fue fácil, alguien se va y no puede regresar, pero la teoría detrás era más complicada. ¿Dónde va el alma? ¿Qué le sucede? Peter resolvió pensar en eso en una fecha futura, más adelante.

 

Su pequeño rostro se entristeció y preguntó, con cuidado, “¿Eso significa que mi alma gemela murió?” 

 

“No, cariño, no.” Se apresuró a responder la mamá de Peter, “El signo de que un alma gemela murió no es lo que ellos digan, sino por ese símbolo en su cuello. Si ese símbolo es completamente negro, entonces tu alma gemela murió. Hasta entonces, él está vivo y esperando por ti, ¿de acuerdo?”

 

“De acuerdo.” Dijo Peter, antes de arrugar su nariz, “Esperen, entonces, ¿por qué diría eso? ¿Por qué me diría que va a morir?”

 

El padre de Peter lo agarró mientras él se hacía un ovillo en su asiento, deteniéndolo. Susurró sobre los cabellos de Peter, “Está bien, compañero. Tu alma gemela probablemente pensó que iba a morir. Probablemente no sabía que iba a sobrevivir. ¿Por qué no te le adelantas y le escribes algo? Ve cuando te responda, ¿de acuerdo?”

  

Peter asintió, tratando de contener sus lágrimas. Llegó hasta la mesa y encontró un pequeño marcador. Con cuidado, tratando de escribir con su mejor caligrafía (lo cual no era realmente genial; no veía el punto en tener una excelente caligrafía cuando las personas podían leer lo que ya tenían), escribió, “ _Hola, soy tu alma gemela. ¡Me alegra conocerte y qué suerte que no moriste!_ ”

 

Estaba bastante seguro que sus padres estaban tratando de no reír mientras leían sus palabras, pero no estaba seguro, así que no se ofendió. Observó detenidamente las palabras mientras los segundos pasaban. Su mamá y papá pasaron a otra conversación con palabras todavía más grandes que Peter estaba determinado en aprender alguna vez.

 

Después de más o menos un minuto más tarde, los ojos de Peter se abrieron bien grandes y zamarreó el brazo de su padre, “¿Por qué las palabras están desapareciendo? ¿Se supone que suceda eso?”

 

 

Los padres de Peter intercambiaron otra mirada de desconcierto, menos de lástima y más de pánico, pero todavía cargada de tristeza. Ambos vieron como las palabras se desvanecían del brazo de Peter, desapareciendo completamente.

 

La cocina se llenó de silencio por un largo momento, Peter miró los rostros de sus padres, tratando de leer algo en sus expresiones para hacerlo mejor de lo que venía haciéndolo. Eventualmente, la mamá de Peter se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, “Cariño, lo siento tanto. Realmente pensamos que… que tu alma gemela estaba con vida.” Peter sintió que su corazón se detenía dentro de su pecho, las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Su madre tragó saliva en seco antes de continuar, “Realmente lo sentimos. Cuando alguien escribe palabras en su piel y desaparecen, eso significa que su alma gemela ha fallecido.” Cuando ella miró el rostro de Peter y vio la confusión mezclada entre sus lágrimas, ella elaboró, “Peter, tu alma gemela ha muerto."

 

Nunca supieron por qué la marca de Peter no se había vuelto negra. Ningún doctor o especialista o científico pudo descubrirlo. Era una anomalía que nadie podía explicar. Después de un tiempo, Peter aprendió a ocultarla. Mantuvo la marca escondida lo mejor que pudo y nunca diría una sola cosa sobre su alma gemela o su falta a alguien.

 

Bueno, casi a nadie. Ned se volvió de sólo otro cerebrito en la escuela a su mejor amigo y compañero en el crimen. May y Ben se habían vuelto sus cuidadores cuando sus padres murieron. Ellos tres y los padres de Peter fueron los únicos que sabían la verdad respecto a su alma gemela.

 

Hubo otros que curioseaban. Flash había tratado de usar el lazo del alma de Peter en su contra, burlándose de él y diciendo que Peter estaba avergonzado de la persona a la que estaba enlazado, burlándose de esa persona sin siquiera conocerla. Normalmente era considerado tabú el usar el lazo de alma de alguien en su contra, pero Flash nunca se atenía a las reglas.

 

Al final, realmente no importaba. La vida no se detuvo porque su alma gemela estuviera muerto. Y había un montón de personas ahí afuera que tenían almas gemelas muertas y seguían siendo exitosas y habían encontrado el amor en otras personas con almas gemelas muertas. Estaba bien. Él estaba bien. No necesitaba todas las cosas que todos los demás tenían. No necesitaba padres o un tío o un alma gemela o dinero. Tenía los recuerdos de las personas que había perdido, y tenía a May y Ned, y las palabras escritas sobre su piel y tenía contenedores de basura donde la gente tiraba cosas en buen estado. Él estaba bien.

 

 

**PPPPPP**

 

 

La pelea en el aeropuerto fue _genial_. Fue súper genial e increíble y lo hizo sentirse afortunado. El señor Stark lo había elegido a _él_ para que lo ayude a pelear contra esas personas. Esas personas estaban equivocadas, eran peligrosas e iban a hacer algo realmente malo. Y _Peter_ había sido elegido para pelear contra ellos y proteger el mundo de ellos. Era un honor. Era un tributo a Ben y su sacrificio.

 

La pelea había sido intensa. Había un montón de personas en ambos bandos y era algo difícil seguir el ritmo. Además, seguía siendo súper torpe. Es decir, él definitivamente solía ser torpe porque, bueno, era el súper cerebrito Peter Parker. Así que, no debería ser realmente tan malo que él estuviera siendo torpe. Pero él realmente quería impresionar a esas personas. Ellos eran sus héroes. Había oído las historias de sus hazañas prácticamente a lo largo de toda su vida. Todo lo que había sucedido en su vida se volvía más sencillo comparándolo con las horribles experiencias que cada uno de esos héroes había atravesado.

 

Ahora que estaba siendo torpe y poniéndose en ridículo frente a todas esas personas que lo habían ayudado haciendo su vida mucho mejor. Apestaba un poco.

 

Si debía admitirlo, toda la experiencia seguía siendo bastante genial. Él fue puesto frente a esos héroes y lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Seguro, normalmente ellos terminarían teniendo una mejor mano que la suya, pero él los detendría de causar un daño mucho mayor.

 

Entonces, entonces pateó al _Captain_ _America_ en la _cara_. Sintió que su _fanboy_ interno moría un poco. Es decir, no podía ser. Pasó eso. Él _pateó al_ _Captain_ _America_ _en la cara_. Admitiéndolo, Captain America recibió justo lo mismo que Peter. Captain America le pateó el trasero y luego le lanzó un vagón encima.

 

Estaba bastante seguro que la personificación de América mantuvo una conversación con él cuando estaba sosteniendo el vagón, pero no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho o lo había sucedido. Pestañeando y conteniendo el _shock_ que recorrió su cuerpo, se concentró en el sentimiento que atravesó su cuerpo desde un punto focal a su derecha hasta la base de su nuca.

 

Su marca del alma estaba completa.

 

Su _marca del alma estaba completa_.

 

Peter se dio cuenta de inmediato que estaba enlazado al Captain America. Captain America era la personificación de todo lo que era puro y perfecto, y contra quien Spider-Man estaba peleando actualmente. Eso estaba tan, tan mal. Estaba enlazado con el enemigo.

 

Captain America debió haberlo tocado justo ahí durante la pelea. Y no había respondido. No había reaccionado para nada a su lazo. Un lazo de alma que se supone había muerto. El alma gemela de Peter se suponía que estaba muerto. Eso no estaba… eso no era correcto. No estaba bien.  ¿Al Captain America simplemente no le importaba que ahora estaba peleando contra su alma gemela?

 

El resto de la pelea pasó sin un simple segundo de reconocimiento, sin siquiera un momento de contacto visual.

 

Al final, Peter no se lo dijo a nadie. ¿A quién se lo diría? Sólo había tres personas a quiénes podría ser capaz de contárselo. Peter no se lo contaría a Tony Stark porque no había forma de que él estuviera bien con la idea de que Peter esté enlazado con el enemigo. Peter no podría decírselo a May porque ella no sabía que él era Spider-Man y no podía hacerle eso, no podría explicarle la situación realmente. Peter no podía decírselo a Ned porque no necesitaba esa recarga informativa, no necesitaba el estrés de saber que su mejor amigo tenía un lazo de alma con un criminal de guerra.

 

Por suerte, Peter no tendría que estresarse solo al respecto. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el Captain America lo contactó, las palabras siendo garabateadas lentamente sobre su piel justo sobre el dorso de su mano (la misma que tenía un comentario sobre su mejor amigo muriendo que Peter no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que la expresión pálida y el brazo de metal del Winter Soldier), “ _Hola, nos enlazamos no hace mucho. Creo que fue en esa pelea en el aeropuerto. Es bueno finalmente conocerte, aunque no estoy del todo seguro de cuál de esas personas con las que peleé seas tú_.”

 

Bueno, eso fue raro. El Captain America ni siquiera se había percatado. No se había dado cuenta de que había sido enlazado. Era por eso que no había dicho nada durante la pelea, porque no había reaccionado. ¿Cómo sucedía eso? ¿Cómo _no_ te das cuenta que estás siendo enlazado?

 

Espera. Oh, Dios. Peter había _pateado a su alma gemela en la cara_. Era un lío colosal. ¿Por qué siempre se las arreglaba para meterse en situaciones como esas? ¿ _Por qué_?

 

Le tomó un momento enterrar su rostro entre sus manos y respirar profundamente. Estaba bien. Estaba bien. Él estaba bien. Estaba _bien_. Sólo necesitaba un segundo para respirar y dejar que todo cayera en su lugar. Captain America podía esperar un minuto. Ya había esperado por décadas. Un par de minutos más no importaban.

 

Bueno, bueno. Veámoslo racionalmente. No dejemos que las emociones nos controlen. Bien, Peter podía hacer eso. ¿Qué había sucedido? Hacer una lista. Él podía hacer eso. Era bueno con las listas. Aquí va:

 

Había sido enlazado con el Captain America.

 

Su lazo del alma estaba pintada con un rojo oscuro, un delineado azul oscuro cercano al negro.

 

No había forma de poder esconderlo de su tía, así que necesitaba una historia.

 

Su alma gemela era un criminal de guerra internacional.

 

Había peleado contra su alma gemela y trató de hacer todo lo posible por evitar que hiciera lo que él quería.

 

Las almas gemelas típicamente coinciden en un montón de cosas, pero especialmente en la moral. Es lo que hace peligrosas a las coincidencias de almas gemelas criminales.

 

Su alma gemela le lanzó un vagón encima y lo pateó en la cara.

 

Peter pateó a su alma gemela en la cara.

 

Nadie sabía que había sido enlazado, y por sobre todas las cosas, nadie sabía que había sido con el Captain America.

 

Había una increíble diferencia de edad entre ambos.

 

Eso era, una lista. Las listas lo hacen todo más fácil. Podía lidiar con todo eso. Entonces, ¿y qué si estaba enlazado con el Captain America, un criminal de guerra internacional? No era como si el lazo de almas les permitiera dar información sobre sus alrededores, así que no importaba realmente. Y  Captain America ni siquiera sabía quién era Peter en realidad, no lo sabrían hasta que finalmente se conocieran. Eso se encargaba del #1 y #4. Su lazo de alma estaba lleno con colores fácilmente visibles sobre su piel blanca, así que realmente no podía esconderlo de May. Bueno, eso no sería tan complicado. Todo lo que tenía que decía era que fue yendo en la terminal de un transporte público hacia algún lado que lo sintió. Cuando él se dio vuelta, no había nadie. Algo así. Él diría que su alma gemela y él estaban tratando de resolverlo. No era del todo falso. Sólo un montón de verdades a medias. Odiaba mentirle a May, pero no podía permitir que ella se preocupara respecto a todo el asunto de Spider-Man. No podía. Ahí estaba. Con eso se encargaba de la #2 y #3.  

 

Las #7 y #8 eran un poco desiguales porque se lo habían hecho el uno al otro. Bueno, Peter no le lanzó un vagón a Captain America, pero le robó el escudo, así que…., ¿cerca? #5 y #6 como que iban de la mano. Peter tenía la sensación de que no había oído la historia completa de parte del señor Stark (no es que hubiera obtenido tanto como una historia de parte del señor Stark; prácticamente había sido llevado a un avión, arrastrado hasta un aeropuerto y se le fue dicho que no se lastimara demasiado) y esa era la especie de confusión que le causaban la #5 y #6. Tendría que preguntarle a Captain America al respecto, aclarar las ideas.

 

Peter tendría que lidiar con la #9. No podía decírselo a nadie. Nadie necesitaba la carga de pensar en ello. Sería su secreto. Quizás, algún día, si alguien se enteraba que Peter era Spider-Man, entonces confiaría, explicaría la situación. Como estaban las cosas, había un montón de conversaciones que Peter iba a tener que ocultar de ciertas personas. Era algo incriminatorio si conocías cierto tipo de información. Y el señor Stark se encargaba de que todos supieran sobre esa información. Ahora todo el mundo sabía que Bucky Barnes, también conocido como Winter Soldier, había asesinado a los padres del señor Stark.

 

La #10 era un poco más complicada de clasificar. Peter no estaba muy metido en eso de la diferencia de edad. Obviamente, iba a tratar de amar a su alma gemela porque el universo había decidido que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero, aún así. Todo era raro. No estaba del todo seguro de qué pensar al respecto en ese momento. Esa necesitaba de más tiempo para pensar, quizás más tarde, cuando se hubieran conocido mejor.

 

Con la lista resuelta, Peter apoyó un bolígrafo sobre el dorso de su mano con una mente mucho más clara, “ _¡Sí! ¡Te vi! ¡Eres_ _Captain_ _America_ _! O,_ _uh_ _, Steve Rogers, creo._ _Um_ _, sí. Tu nombre. Las almas gemelas definitivamente deben llamarse el uno al otro por sus nombres y no por, digamos, sus nombres de súper héroes. Sí. Eso._ _Um_ _, aún así. ¿El lazo realmente no va a dejarme hacerte saber quién soy? Pero, ¡definitivamente puedo tratar de darte pistas! Creo que tengo una pista que te dará una sospecha de quién soy. Me gustan los arácnidos. Eso, ¿ayuda? Lo siento, tengo una caligrafía malísima y estoy escribiendo por todo el dorso de tu mano donde la gente lo verá todo el tiempo y luce horrible. Y me voy por las ramas, así que es súper largo. Me voy seguido por las ramas. Lo siento. También digo lo siento a menudo. Soy un desastre, en realidad. Pero realmente, nunca antes había hecho esto. ¡Lo siento!_ ”

 

Dios, era un desastre. No se había dado cuenta que podía llegar a ser así de expresivo, que podía llegar a crear tal situación incómoda. Honestamente, no había salvación para esa catástrofe.

 

Pero, entonces, Captain –Steve- le estaba respondiendo y diciendo que su desvarío era lindo, que lo reconocía, que estaba preocupado por él y, sólo… El corazón de Peter se derritió. Su respuesta fue un poco menos rara. Todas las respuestas que le siguieron se volvieron menos raras mientras se empezaba a calmar. La conversación entre ambos surgía tan fácilmente. Era como respirar. Peter se dio cuenta por qué el universo los había unido.

 

Peter se sentía tan feliz como no lo estuvo en un largo, _largo_ tiempo.

 

 

**PPPPPP**

 

 

Peter y su alma gemela habían estado hablando con frecuencia por casi dos años. Peter había estado siguiendo el rastro del proceso de la otra mitad de los Avengers tanto como podía. Era difícil saber lo que estaban haciendo, pero Peter hacía conexiones entre eventos mundiales y cosas que Steve escribía para darse cuenta de qué estaba sucediendo en la vida del hombre. Él estaba feliz de ver que Steve seguía trabajando en salvar al mundo, que estaba vivo y bien.

 

En algún punto relativamente pronto después del fiasco con Vulture, tuvo que contarle a Ned al respecto, confiarle que Captain America era su alma gemela y que habían estado hablando con frecuencia. Ned lo había tomado bien, luego de gritar en forma exagerada y un montón de preguntas demasiado personales que hacían que Peter tartamudeara y se sonrojara. Se sentía bien tener a Ned a bordo, con todo eso del alma gemela y Spider-Man. Ned era su mejor amigo y había sido difícil ocultarle todos esos secretos. Eventualmente, se quebraría y terminaría diciéndoselo también a May. Ella siempre había estado preocupada por esa cosa de Spider-Man y la había oído murmurar sobre esos horribles antiguos Avengers, y había tenido tanto miedo de contárselo.

 

Ella lo tomó menos bien que Ned, pero nunca fue mala al respecto. Ella apoyó toda la situación, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por él constantemente. Funcionó aunque Ned y May le hicieran demasiadas preguntas sobre Captain America. Peter les juró que se reunirían con él.

 

La mayor parte del tiempo, Peter y Steve se contactaban al menos un vez al día. A veces tenían pequeñas conversaciones en un lapso de horas, pero otras veces sólo había una palabra o una cara sonriente (generalmente de parte de Peter, pero Steve también había empezado a hacerlas) como forma de hacerle saber al otro que estaba bien.

 

La primera vez que el patrón se rompió fue cuando Peter terminó en el espacio. Estaba un poco ocupado estando, bueno, en el espacio como para reparar en su alma gemela. Se había inmerso en la situación, yendo de problema en problema y tratando de quedarse junto con el resto de los héroes. Era imponente estar en medio de todas esas grandes figuras, aún cuando el señor Stark tuviera que discutir con prácticamente cada uno de ellos. El señor Stark y Peter habían tenido una discusión después de todo el incidente con la Civil War en la que Peter sintió que había sido manipulado.

 

Entonces nada de eso importó porque todo estaba mal y Thanos estaba _ahí_ , y entonces, y entonces… Entonces todos estaban muriendo. La gente se redujo a cenizas a su alrededor. Con temor, Peter se aferró al traje de Tony, los ojos grandes y llenos de miedo, la voz temblorosa mientras le suplicaba, “Por favor. No me quiero ir. No me quiero ir.”

 

Temblando, Peter vio una rajadura sobre su dedo índice. Vio las palabras que Steve le había escrito cuando pensó que iba a morir.

 

Mientras sentía cómo lentamente (tan lentamente que se sentía extraño porque todos los demás habían desaparecido tan rápido, pero él no quería desaparecer en lo absoluto) se hacía pedazos, abrió su traje, agarró el bolígrafo que siempre llevaba consigo y escribió donde sabía que estaba la marca de Steve. Rápidamente garabateó las palabras, “ _Lo siento. Sé que digo esto un montón, pero realmente lo siento esta vez. Estoy muriendo, Steve. Estoy muriendo, y no quiero. Quiero irme a casa y conocerte realmente esta vez, y me gustaría presentarse con mi ría. Tendríamos esa cena romántica de la que siempre hablabas y tendríamos nuestros besos de buenas noches, serían tan dulces y perfectos y pasaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Lamento que no podamos hacer esto. Lamento estar haciéndote esto a ti. Lo siento tanto, tanto. Te amo.”_

 

El señor Stark lo vio todo el tiempo, sus fuertes brazos mantenían a Peter de pie mientras uno de sus lados comenzaba a desmoronarse. El señor Stark sacudió su cabeza, desesperado, balbuceando, “Niño. Aguanta, niño.”

 

Peter dejó caer una lágrima y susurró, “No me quiero ir. No me quiero ir. Lo siento. _Lo siento_.”

 

Tuvo un último pensamiento antes de irse.

 

Hubiera deseado que Steve supiera su nombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> Acuérdense de ir a la [historia original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483820) a dejar kudos, comentarios y todo su amor :3
> 
> PD: Ya vi Endgame y sigo llorando ;; 💔


	3. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En medio de una comida el equipo de Captain America recibe una extensa pregunta de Peter. Ellos se sonríen, bromean, pero en el fondo saben lo que Steve está sufriendo.  
> Él se dispone a responderle a su alma gemela, ¿qué superpoder tendría de haber tenido la oportunidad de elegirlo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Vendrá algún capitulo traducido nuevo durante la semana que viene? Mhh...

“ _Oye, esto es super penoso, y entiendo totalmente si no quieres responder, pero me lo estaba preguntando porque soy así de raro. Eh, sí, estaba buscando cómo empezar una conversación y decía: ‘Si tuvieras un super poder, ¿cuál sería?’ Y, como que, sé que ya tienes superpoderes y todo eso, pero estuve pensando que en realidad no tuvimos otra opción. Es decir, de alguna forma tú la tuviste, pero en realidad, no. No elegiste qué superpoderes tener, sólo elegiste tener superpoderes. ¡Como sea! Si no tuvieras superpoderes y pudieras tener algún otro superpoder distinto del que tienes, ¿cuál sería?_ ”

 

Steve parpadeó mirando su brazo mientras la escritura seguía cuesta abajo. Leyó las palabras mientras estaban siendo escritas, esbozando una sonrisa. Llegó detrás suyo mientras leía, sus dedos tanteando por un bolígrafo, quitándole el capuchón hábilmente y sosteniéndolo listo para escribir cuando Spider-Man terminara de despotricar. No es que él estuviera realmente ansioso porque Spider-Man terminara de despotricar ya que escencialmente era una de las cosas más lindas que Steve había tenido el placer de experimentar.

 

Natasha bufó mientras tomaba sopa, escondiendo su rostro detrás del _bowl_ mientras se lo llevaba a sus labios y empezaba a tomar. Steve la miró, pero  fue acentuado por las cejas levantadas de Wanda y la sonrisa propia de Sam. Steve revoleó los ojos, “¿Qué?”

 

“Oh, nada. Sólo pienso que es lindo que tu alma gemela sea así de parlanchín. Quiero decir, así es cómo se empieza una conversación.” Dijo Natasha, astutamente, sonriendo mientras volvía a su sopa.

 

Wanda le dio una mordida al pan de Steve sin pedir permiso, “Es adorable.”

 

“Nah,” agregó Sam, “Lo que es adorable es lo nervioso que se pone Steve. Miren cómo su rostro se pone rojo.”

 

“Realmente gracioso, chicos. Graciosísimo.” Anunció Steve sin expresión en el rostro, formulando la respuesta en su cabeza ahora que Peter había dejado de escribir su parte.

 

Sam se estiró para leer la confusa escritura garabateada. Ahogó una risa con su mano y le preguntó incrédulamente, “¿Spider-Man quiere saber cómo sería el Captain America si pudiera tener cualquier superpoder? ¿Se da cuenta del problema que tiene esa pregunta o…?”

 

Steve levantó sus hombros en defensa mientras Natasha y Wanda lo miraban incrédulas. Él respondió firmemente, “Si siguieran leyendo se habrían dado cuenta que él se dio cuenta de eso. Él está preguntando qué poder elegiría si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de elegir qué poder quería. Creo que es una linda forma de empezar una conversación. Además, es un _nerd_. Probablemente, él ya tenga una respuesta formulada para esto.” Steve no pudo evitar la estúpida sonrisa que decoró su rostro ante la confesión.

 

Natasha revoleó los ojos, “Esto se volvió tan sentimental. Ahora es desagradable en vez de entretenido.”

 

Steve levantó sus cejas, “Tú eres la que empezó. Te culparé completamente por esto.”

 

Ella entrecerró sus ojos pero no le dijo nada. Él le sonrió impertinentemente y volvió su atención a la escritura que se había pausado, esperando por su respuesta.

 

Con cuidado, Steve empezó a escribir, “ _Creo que el poder que me gustaría tener sería volar. No estoy seguro de si querría alas como un mutante que he estado viendo en televisión o sólo la habilidad de volar. Eso sería bueno._ ”

 

Spider-Man empezó a responder de inmediato, “ _¿En serio? ¡Eso es tan genial! Algún día, cuando nos encontremos, te llevaré a volar. Es decir, no es volar realmente. ¿Más como balancearse? Te llevaré a balancear. En mi opinión, es mejor que volar. Más como un aumento de adrenalina. Es como este, este momento. Te estás balanceando en la red, volando en el aire y el balanceo termina. Sabes que tienes que disparar otra red. Apuntas y disparas, y esperas haberle dado al punto correcto con el angulo correcto al siguiente edificio porque para ese momento, tu red anterior ha caído. Está este momento de libre albedrío donde no saber si vas a poder agarrarte. Pero yo siempre me agarro. Bueno, no siempre. La mayoría de las veces. Yo te atraparía._ ”

 

Originalmente Steve había escondido sus risas sobre su palma mientras empezaba a leer, entretenido por la insistencia de Spider-Man acerca de que el balanceo era mejor. Ese entretenimiento se volvió cariñoso y melancólico mientras Spider-Man hablaba de qué iban a hacer cuando finalmente se encontraran de nuevo. Era obvio que Spider-Man estaba realmente apasionado por esto, por balancearse por la ciudad y caer libremente con la única seguridad de que su propia habilidad lo salvaría. El cariño y la melancolía se volvieron casi un amor insoportable cuando leyó la última línea. Tuvo que parpadear por un momento, tocando ligeramente las palabras. Los demás no se entrometían, sabían lo difícil que era para él estar separado de su alma gemela, ni siquiera de saber su _nombre_.

 

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, Steve escribió cuidadosamente, “ _Estoy seguro que lo harías. Espero con ansias balancearme por Nueva York contigo algún día. Pero, por ahora, ¿qué superpoder te gustaría tener?_ ”

 

“ _¿Conoces a esa tal Mystique? ¿La que pelea contra los X-Men? Ella tiene este poder con el cual ella cambia y se ve literalmente como cualquier persona. Ella incluso puede hacer que su piel sea ropa, joyas y cosas así. Lo que quiero decir es que ella esencialmente está desnuda todo el tiempo y cuando no se ve como las demás personas es azul o algo así y eso sería una porquería porque a las personas no le gustan los que lucen diferentes, pero me gustaría ser capaz de tomar la apariencia de cualquier otra persona. ¿Puedes imaginártelo? Estar viendo a estos vendedores de droga y su líder yendo al baño. Lo siguiente que saben es que entro y me veo justo como él. Los derrotaría desde el interior. Increíble._ ” Escribió Spider-Man rápidamente, su escritura tan garabateada y puntiaguda como siempre.

 

Sonriendo, Steve estuvo de acuerdo. “ _Increíble._ ”

 

“ _Así que, uh, gracias. Por complacerme con mi estúpida pregunta_ ”, Spider-Man escribió titubeando, las palabras rayando la piel de Steve casi con timidez.

 

Revoleando sus ojos, Steve respondió afectuosamente, “ _No fue estúpida. En realidad, me gustó. Nadie antes me lo había preguntado, así que supongo que básicamente es un rito de paso que me hayas hecho esa pregunta. En realidad nunca antes había pensado sobre eso hasta que me lo preguntaste._ ”

 

Hubo una pausa, “ _Oh_ ”, escribió Spider-Man, “ _¡Eso es genial! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Oye, tengo que irme. La tarea y la cena me están llamando, así que… ¡Hablamos más tarde!_ ”

 

“ _Adiós, Spider-Man_ ”, respondió Steve afectuosamente, poniéndole el capuchón a su bolígrafo.

 

Su equipo, a espaldas suyo, sonreía.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> Acuérdense de ir al [capítulo original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483820/chapters/34273886) a dejar kudos, comentarios y todo su amor :3


	4. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter está aburrido en su clase de literatura y empieza a escribirle a su alma gemela. Steve se siente culpable por hacer que se distraiga y decide, en cambio, dibujarle algo.

Peter realmente no era un fanático de la clase de literatura. Era como que no había nada malo con ella en teoría. Era sólo que… no le gustaba. Honestamente, probablemente era por la cantidad de tarea. Y la falta de relevancia a su carrera de vigilante nocturno. Ambas cosas probablemente afectaban su opinión sobre la clase. Y los libros. Los libros no eran tan buenos. Eran sólo un poco… aburridos. Eran aburridos. ¡No tenían acción! Apenas tenían algo de romance y la mayoría del romance era raro e incómodo, como en _Frankestein_. Tenía algo de incesto horrible. Al menos en la versión original. Victor y Eizabeth habían sido primos. Quizás en la versión que Peter había leído en clase no era así, pero seguía siendo horripilante que se llamaran primo uno al otro, crecieran juntos y sólo, ugh. Un romance raro y horripilante.

 

Así que era por eso que Peter le estaba escribiendo a Steve en vez de prestar atención a la clase. Perezosamente, escribió: “ _¿Sabías que_ Frankenstein _fue considerada la primera novela de ciencia ficción? Espera, ¿leíste_ Frankenstein _en secundaria?_ ”

 

No hubo una respuesta inmediata y Peter se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla. El comienzo de su relación había sido una locura y en realidad no se había calmado desde entonces. Steve seguía siendo un criminal fugitivo y Peter seguía siendo un vigilante ilegal. Steve seguía sin saber el nombre de Peter y sólo habían tenido contacto con el otro por medio de su piel. Era una locura. Era demente. Peter amaba cada momento.

 

Seguro, habían momentos en los que la necesidad de hablar con Steve le _dolía_ , verlo, interactuar con él y sólo _estar frente a él_ , pero entendía que eso no podía suceder. Sucedería, eventualmente, pero no todavía. Estaban pasando muchas cosas en el mundo como para que ocurriera pronto. Pero, eventualmente. Sólo tenía que esperar.

 

Curvando ligeramente sus labios hacia arriba, la mano de Peter rozó su costado, las yemas de sus dedos encontrándose con el punto en que estaba su coloreada marca del alma. La amaba demasiado. Tocándola sentía que estaba atravesando su lazo y entrelazaba sus manos con Steve, pese al hecho de que nunca antes lo había hecho y en realidad no sabía cómo se sentía.

 

Peter suspiró, sus dedos presionando un poco más insistentemente la marca, persiguiendo el sentimiento como una manera de ahuyentar la soledad. A la profesora le tomó tres intentos llamar su atención. Finalmente, ella vociferó: “¡Peter Parker!”

 

Fue tomado por sorpresa, sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza mientras avergonzado ponía una mano detrás de su cabeza y se rascaba la nuca, “Ah, lo siento. Eh, ¿qué es lo que quiere?”

 

La clase se rió a su alrededor, las palabras crueles y las miradas se posaron sobre él. La profesora lo ignoró, como de costumbre, murmurando para sí misma antes de dirigirse a él, “Estaba _preguntando_ si cree que Mary Shelly quería que sintiéramos compasión por el monstruo o no.”

 

Eh, ¿qué? ¿Cómo se suponía que _Peter_ fuera a saberlo? Él no había conocido a la chica. Suspirando, echó un vistazo a la novela. Arrugó la nariz y respondió, “¿Creo que ella quería que sintiéramos compasión por todos? Era como si ella hubiera querido que odiáramos al monstruo y que nos pareciera aberrante, pero, ¿también que fuéramos compasivos? Porque si somos compasivos, entonces podemos ponernos en sus zapatos, en los zapatos de _cada_ personaje. ¿De esa forma podemos aprender mejor la lección?”

 

La profesora miró por sobre su nariz hacia él, pero asintió y fue hacia otro estudiante.

 

Lo triste era que a Peter realmente le gustaba esta profesora. Era sólo que a ella no le gustaba que sus estudiantes no le prestaran atención y Peter nunca prestaba atención porque no le gustaba la clase. Honestamente, era como una especie de círculo vicioso.

 

Ned se inclinó tan pronto como la profesora miró hacia otro lado, “¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Trabajando en algo más de _tú ya sabes_ qué? ¿Algo en lo que tu tipo de la silla pueda ayudar?” Sus ojos brillaron con interés, pero Peter hizo una mueca y sólo rozó su piel ligeramente, llegando a un punto que estaba cubierto con tinta negra. Ned asintió, comprendiendo y pareciendo ligeramente apagado. Su alma gemela y él tenían comunicación constante, pero no se habían encontrado todavía. Hacía que Peter se sintiera mal por quejarse sobre su situación con su alma gemela. Al menos, él sabía quién era. Podría no saber _dónde_ estaba Steve o cuán herido estaba o qué estaba haciendo o _cómo_ estaba, pero sabía _quién_ era. Eso tenía que ser suficiente.

 

Afortunadamente, el resto de la clase pasó sin incidentes y Peter fue capaz de escapar a la siguiente sin mucho más que una mirada penetrante de parte de la profesora. Su siguiente clase era física y era _mucho más_ divertida. Bueno, quizás no _mucho más_. Al profesor tampoco le gustaban los estudiantes que no prestaban atención. Claro que Peter prestaba más atención a esta clase, pero no tanto como debería. Él siempre estaba pensando en otras cosas.

 

Hablando de eso, tan pronto como Peter se sentó en su silla, sintió la respuesta de Steve sobre su piel. Miró hacia abajó y leyó, “ _Honestamente, a esta altura ni siquiera recuerdo que leí en secundaria. Creo que leí_ Frankenstein _en mi tiempo libre. Siempre fui un fanático de los clásicos. Tenían algo que otras historias no. Aunque no sabía que era una novela de ciencia ficción._ ”

 

“ _Eso es terrible_ ”, respondió Peter, “ _¿Por qué leerías clásicos en tu tiempo libre? Eso es penoso._ ”

 

Había una risa definida en las palabras de Steve cuando respondió, “ _¡Oh, vamos! Apuesto a que nunca has tratado de leer un clásico fuera de clase. Si trataras de leer uno que no esté asignado por el profesor y acompañado de un montón de tarea, estoy seguro que te gustaría. Además, ¿tú ahora no estás en clase?_ ”

 

Peter revoleó los ojos y respondió, “ _Sí, estoy en clase. Pero yo sé todo esto. Tuve que aprenderlo cuando estaba tratando de empezar mi carrera como vigilante. Estoy super aburrido. Por favor, no dejes de escribirme._ ”

 

“ _Me siento culpable por escribirte, pero te dibujaré algo. Puedes verme dibujar. Dame un segundo para encontrar algo_ ”, respondió Steve. Una de las comisuras de los labios de Peter se curvó hacia arriba. Era tan lindo. Y sus dibujos eran _épicos_.

 

Un suave golpeteo sobre un cotado de su escritorio hizo que la cabeza de Peter girara, pestañeando ligeramente a la chica que había golpeado su escritorio. MJ lo miraba con una expresión sin emoción, pero había algo en sus ojos que le dieron la impresión de que ella estaba entretenida. Ella giró su cuaderno de dibujo hacia Peter, enseñándole un dibujo de él siendo regañado por el profesor de Física por no participar.

 

Sonrojado y bajando la cabeza, Peter le levantó los pulgares expresándole que entendía. Suspirando con pesar dejó de prestar atención a su mano y se volvió al profesor. Pese al hecho de que él ya conocía Física básica, seguía siendo algo fascinante aprender más aplicaciones que el conocimiento base. Siempre podía aprender _algo_ más allá de las lecciones.

 

El profesor tenía una agenda estricta: enseñar el concepto, explicar el uso y luego hacer que los estudiantes se acercaran al pizarrón y resolvieran problemas. Él siempre sacaba los nombres de una pequeña taza y Peter, fantásticamente, fue el primero en ser llamado. Tratando de contener su suspiro, Peter saltó hacia el frente del salón, agarrando un fibrón y enfrentándose al pizarrón. Claro que el suyo era un problema super complicado. Peter estaba seguro que el profesor se lo dio a él sólo porque sabía que era el único que podía resolverlo. Eso no quería decir que no fuera bastante difícil.

 

Peter se enfocó en el problema, entrecerrando los ojos frente al pizarrón y poniendo todo su esfuerzo en resolverlo. Probablemente fue por eso que le llevó un segundo o dos darse cuenta que la clase detrás suyo se mostró sorprendida por algo.

 

Deteniéndose abruptamente, Peter miró sus expresiones de sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, y miró de reojo su mano para asegurarse que su traje de Spider-Man o lo que sea no estaba siendo expuesto. Eso sería malo. Tanto el señor Stark como May lo matarían. Happy también, probablemente, sólo para divertirse.

 

No era el traje de Spider-Man, pero tampoco era nada. Girando delicadamente sobre el dorso de su pulgar y el área inferior había una complicada tela de araña en forma de corazón, y una pequeña araña colgando con cuidado de ella. Estaba hermosamente dibujado y parecía ser parte de la portada de un álbum o algo así, pero era algo que se dibujó sobre su mano en frente de toda la clase.

 

Claro, las personas sabían que iban a haber momentos en los que podrían ver la escritura del alma gemela de alguien sobre su piel. Era un hecho que las personas verían eso. No quería decir que aún así no fuera extraño y ligeramente vergonzoso, especialmente cuando era algo tan personal como eso. ¿Un dibujo de un alma gemela? Eso era dedicación y era dulce; era algo típicamente íntimo entre almas gemelas.

 

Peter se sonrojó nuevamente, el calor hacía arder sus mejillas mientras trataba con torpeza de cubrir su pulgar con la manga. Tosiendo ligeramente, Peter habló con rapidez, “Eh, sí. Eso es, eh, mi alma gemela. Él me estaba dibujando algo. Para no distraerme. De la clase. Así que no me distrajo de la clase. Antes. Él dibuja. Un montón. Es muy dulce con eso. Y realmente es un buen artista. Y- Sí. Eh. Eso.” Quería que la tierra lo tragara. El resto de la clase lo miraba confundido, ahora, obviamente engañado por su discurso improvisado. Peter los ignoró inmediatamente y volvió al problema en el pizarrón, completamente sonrojado todavía.

 

Él terminó el problema y volvió rápidamente a su asiento, agachando la cabeza y tratando de hacerse uno con el suelo. A veces deseaba que ese fuera su super poder en vez de toda esa cosa arácnida. Su vida sería de oro su pudiera fundirse con el suelo regularmente.

 

Suspirando, Peter se rindió ante el hecho de lo sucedido y fue embarazoso y él lo hizo aún más embarazoso al cubrirse la mano. No había vuelta de eso. Garabateó un pequeño corazón al lado del intrincado dibujo que Steve le hizo. Después de otro momento para considerarlo, escribió, cuidadosamente: “ _Estaba resolviendo un problema en el pizarrón cuando me enviaste esto. Todos estaban sorprendidos, supongo. Y fue embarazoso, pero tuve que abrir mi enorme bocota y hacerlo más embarazoso. De alguna forma hago eso todo el tiempo. ¡Pero el dibujo es hermoso! En realidad, podría ser mi favorito, así que, gracias._ ”

 

La respuesta de Steve fue casi inmediata: “ _¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Trataré de encontrar más de este estilo. Sabes, un amigo mío me dijo que ser así todo el tiempo significa que en realidad eres una ternura, así que eso te convierte en un ‘rollo de canela’ o algo así. Así que, aparentemente eres un rollo de canela. ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?_ ”

 

Él obviamente estaba burlándose de Peter. Ayudaba, de hecho. Peter podía sentir la tensión desvaneciéndose y sus labios se volvieron una sonrisita mientras le respondía, “ _Mientras sea tu rollo de canela, no tengo problema con eso._ ” Ugh, eso no era lo que en realidad había planeado escribir. Eso fue demasiado empalagoso. Super penoso. Peter era un perdedor.

 

De nuevo, la respueta de Steve fue rápida: “ _Pensé que se suponía que yo era el pasado de moda, cursi. Pero debo decir que tú también lo haces bastante bien._ ”

 

Era increíble cómo Steve podía terminar con las persistentes dudas que Peter tenía sobre sí mismo. Rápidamente había tenido más confianza y se había vuelto más seguro con cada conversación que su alma gemela y él tenían. No sabía si era común entre almas gemelas o si Steve en realidad sólo era así de perfecto. Personalmente, Peter pensó que era lo segundo. Sin palabras para describirle eso a Steve, Peter sólo respondió, “ _Te amo._ ”

 

Hubo una pequeña pausa luego de eso, Peter obviamente había tomado a Steve por sorpresa. En realidad, antes no se lo habían dicho el uno al otro. Típicamente, las almas gemelas se aman, pero aún así ellos progresan como en una relación normal. Seguirían manteniendo sus lazos y manejando las curvas y baches en el camino. Decir esas dos palabras era así de importante. La respuesta de Steve se sintió más pesada que lo usual, la escritura más gruesa y oscura mientras respondía, “ _Yo también te amo._ ”

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> Manita arriba por el/la que murió del amor como yo :')
> 
> Acuérdense de ir al [capítulo original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483820/chapters/34553705) a dejar kudos, comentarios y todo su amor :3


	5. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve duda si preguntarle o no ciertas cosas a Peter. ¿Es demasiado pronto para pensar en tener hijos?

Steve estaba un poco… bueno, nervioso. Nunca lo admitiría. Nunca. Por ninguna razón. Pero, sí. Estaba nervioso. El otro día Spider-Man le había dicho que lo amaba, y Steve le había dicho que él también y, quizás, Steve quería aprender un poco más acerca de algunos asuntos _serios_. ¿Eso realmente era tan malo?

 

 

No, no lo era. Era perfectamente normal que Steve quisiera hacer esas preguntas. Spider-Man podría estar nervioso inicialmente sólo porque ese parecía ser su natural forma de ser, pero estaba bien. Steve había aprendido a pasar por un montón de cosas vergonzosas por sus charlas hasta el momento. Él iba a poder con esto.

 

 

Entonces, una vez más, quizás no tendría que hacerlo. Sólo podría esperar hasta conocerse un poco más el uno al otro para hacer este tipo de pregunta. Steve podría evitar la incómoda agitación escrita y Spider-Man evitaría su nerviosa forma de ser. Realmente no sería tan difícil de saber esto más tarde en su relación en vez de ahora. No saberlo no afectaría para nada su relación. Ellos tenían un montón de tiempo antes de siquiera empezar a pensar sobre esto. ¡Steve ni siquiera conocía el nombre de Spider-Man! Era demasiado, demasiado pronto.

 

 

¿Lo era?

 

 

Steve sacudió su cabeza y suspiró, acariciando con fuerza su frente. Esto era ridículo. Era veterano de una Guerra Mundial y había sido un Avenger. Había peleado contra extraterrestres y visto una ciudad entera caer desde el cielo. Era mejor que esto. No debería tener miedo de hacer una simple pregunta. Honestamente, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿Asustarse por esto? Estaba siendo ridículo.

 

 

Antes de tener la oportunidad de pensarlo otra vez, Steve puso un bolígrafo contra su piel y escribió, “ _¿Qué piensas sobre tener hijos?_ ” Ahí. Estaba hecho. Steve leyó las palabras otra vez. Sonaba extraño. Sonaba como si le estuviera pidiendo a Spider-Man tener hijos con él. Lo cual ni siquiera era posible biológicamente. También sonaba como si le estuviera hablando _pronto_ sobre cierto tipo de cosas. Sonrojándose aún cuando nadie podía verlo realmente, Steve agregó una línea debajo de la primera, “ _Quiero decir, más tarde. Es decir, adoptar o ser un sustituto o algo así. A ese punto. ¿Cuál es tu postura respecto a la idea de tener hijos y cuál es el número de hijos en general? Y mascotas también. ¿Cuál es tu postura respecto a las mascotas?_ ”

 

 

La respuesta de Spider-Man fue más rápida de lo que Steve había estado esperando considerando que el muchacho se suponía estaba durmiendo según los cálculos mentales de Steve sobre la hora en Nueva York en ese momento. Spider-Man sonaba cariñoso y divertido cuando respondió, “ _Pareces haber adoptado mi usua_ _l incoherencia. Normalmente hago eso cuando pienso demasiado sobre algo que quiero decirte. ¿Esto es realmente importante para ti?_ ”

 

A veces, Spider-Man era la persona más atenta que Steve conocía. Y eso significaba algo, que pudiera darse cuenta de eso al otro lado del mundo y sólo por interacciones escritas. Otras veces, Spider-Man lo sorprendía con su intuición. Steve sabía que el vigilante era inteligente, había empezado conversaciones con él que rápidamente llegaban a su cabeza en el momento en que Spider-Man comenzaba a hablar sobre nada siquiera remotamente científico. Aún así, realmente no había esperado que Spider-Man diera con la idea de que esto era algo importante para Steve.

 

 

Tragando saliva, Steve consideró cómo responder a su pregunta: “Sí _, lo es. No quiero presionarte o hacerte responder ahora. La respuesta tampoco importa. Estoy bien con lo que sea que digas, pero sólo quiero saberlo._ ”

 

 

“ _Hay algo más_ ”, insistió Spider-Man, todavía sin responder a la pregunta. Steve suspiró; todo lo que quería era que su pregunta fuera respondida, no tener una sesión de preguntas y respuestas dirigida a él.

 

 

Acariciando su frente otra vez con una fuerza en incremento, Steve se esforzó en encontrar las palabras, “ _Es sólo que- Creo… Mi madre siempre quiso nietos. Sé que ella no está aquí ahora, que ella se ha ido hace un tiempo, pero eso no significa que yo no siga queriendo eso. Sé que sigues siendo un muchacho y que hay un montón de cosas que tienes que entender, pero… No lo sé. Creo que quiero saber qué piensas, cómo te sientes con este tipo de cosas. En mi época, todo giraba en torno a la guerra. Me dejé someter a una sustancia experimental. Me lancé al peligro. Desperdicié años de mi vida. Piloteé un avión hacia el océano, todo por la guerra. Y siempre nos dijeron que debíamos ganar la guerra en nuestra generación para que nuestros hijos y los hijos de nuestros hijos fueran libres. Y eso me quedó grabado. ¿Las personas son libres ahora? Tenemos más guerras. Seguimos peleando guerras. ¿Las personas siguen peleando en guerras por ell_ _as mismas en vez de hacerlo por la generación futura? Lo siento, esto probablemente no tenga mucho sentido. Apenas tiene sentido para mí._ ”

 

 

Hubo una larga pausa, más larga de lo que le debería haber tomado a Spider-Man leer las palabras y formular una respuesta. Steve se puso nervioso. ¿Había dicho demasiado? ¿Compartido demasiado? Spider-Man le había preguntado, ¿no? ¿Steve había hecho lo correcto al desnudar su alma? ¿O en realidad eso había confundido a Spider-Man como para que genuinamente no supiera cómo responder? Él realmente, _realmente_ no debería haber hecho esa estúpida pregunta.

 

 

Cuando la respuesta de Spider-Man finalmente llegó, parecía no tener final, “ _¡Gracias por decirme eso! Y no te preocupes, lo entendí. Piensa a quién le estás hablando. Básicamente, ¡soy el rey de los incómodos y confusos sin sentidos a medio pensar! Creo que hay personas que siguen peleando guerras_ _por la generación futura. Siempre está el pensamiento de proteger a aquellos que quedaron atrás. Proteger a los que aman, al país, y así. Proteger su legado, supongo. Hay un montón de tipos de guerras diferentes que están siendo peleadas ahora mismo. Creo que cada persona pelea una guerra individual por diferentes razones. Y, finalmente, respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, me gustan los niños. Probablemente sería sustituto de uno o dos y adoptaría un montón más. Creo que seríamos excelentes padres adoptivos. Y también un montón de mascotas. ¡Realmente me gustaría un golden retriever! ¡También una tarántula! Sé que es súper penoso y es cliché, pero siento que también debería rendir homenaje a mis creadores. Así que, pensando en eso, creo que no querría un golden retriever. Creo que me recordaría mucho a ti. No necesitamos a dos como tú, y tú básicamente eres un golden retriever gigante. Así que, sí a los niños. Sí a la adopción. Sí a ser padre sustituto. Un montón de cosas que contar. Sí a las mascotas. ¿Lo cubrí todo?_ ”

 

 

“ _Estás más_ _que preparado esta noche. Aparte de los comentarios sobre el golden retriever_ ”, escribió Steve antes de agregar, “ _Y sí, lo cubriste todo._ ”

 

 

“ _¡Sí! Y sí, me estoy quedando despierto por una mezcla de determinación pura, amor a nuestras conversaciones, un montón de café y un par de Red Bulls. Tengo que terminar este turno, pero tuve que quedarme despierto hasta casi las cuatro de la madrugada porque pasaron un montón de cosas locas anoche. Como, ¡ay! De todos modos, cuando estoy privado del sueño, entro en una especie de ‘modo_ _sabiduría’ como le dice mi mejor amigo. Eso es lo que sucedió recién_ ”, respondió Spider-Man rápidamente.

 

 

Ahora que Steve estaba mirando, la escritura estaba un poco temblorosa y apresurada. Sacudió su cabeza con cariño, “ _Voy a dejar de distraerte y espero que duermas un poco en los próximos días. Trata de dormir un poco. Y no durante las clases. ¿Por favor? ¿Por mí?_ ”

 

 

“ _Cualquier cosa por ti, Steve. ¡Te amo!_ ”, Spider-Man soltó fácilmente, las palabras apareciendo suavemente como si se las hubieran dicho el uno al otro desde el día en que nacieron.

 

 

Steve respondió rápidamente, “ _Yo también te amo._ ”

 

 

Bajó el bolígrafo y leyó de nuevo la conversación. Era afortunado de tener a alguien que pudiera entenderlo tan bien y estar de acuerdo con sus ideales y esperanzas para el futuro. Entonces, otra vez, realmente estaba empezando a querer un golden retriever. Tendrían que hablar sobre eso.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> Si tienen dibujos de Steve como golden retriever por favor, dejen los links en los comentarios <3
> 
> **Acuérdense de ir al[capítulo original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483820/chapters/34645854) a dejar kudos, comentarios y todo su amor :3**


End file.
